


Boys Are Complicated

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic CALM/LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: Patton Clark and Virgil Allistar, an unlikely friendship, but one that's lasted for years.Logan Schmitt and Roman Percival, also an odd duo, and a recently made one.All is fine and dandy, playful banter, wholesome friendships.But when the four grow closer mayhem is unleashed and feelings are revealed.





	1. General Teenage Awkwardness

Patton Clark stood at his locker. He was not so secretly stealing glances at a shirt and tie clad, glasses wearing dork, who was currently organising his books by subject.

He did this every morning, at five minutes to nine, on the dot. Though Patton was certain he really didn't need to at this point, surely they'd be in order from the last time he'd sorted them.

So at five minutes to nine, on the dot, there Patton stood, at his own locker. Pretending to be productive, but was gazing at the intellectual who resided about seven lockers over, while waiting for his best and only true companion to arrive. 

The polo-wearing teen sighed, pressing a small picture firmly against the inside his locker door. One of his own habits. He just didn't want it to fall out. It was him and his best friend back in freshman year. How they'd both changed always brought a smile to his face. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Patton jumped as he closed his locker door to reveal the ever smirking Virgil Allistar, dark eyeshadow dusted below his eyes, and the sleeves of his purple jacket clenched in his fists. He was biting his lip staring into space. Or rather staring at a varsity jacket wearing jock, whom Patton knew infuriated the living daylights out of Virgil.

"Roman giving you bother again?" He asked softly, placing a hand on the other boys shoulder. He was slightly shorter than Patton by default, and even with his thick soled boots, mostly due to his slouch.

Virgil flinched at the touch before realising who it was. "Huh- oh uh, n-no, not today."

The jock didn't seem to understand Virgil to well, and was constantly making contact with him, and using a voice louder than what the shorter boy was comfortable with. He wasn't necessarily a bad person, just headstrong and over enthusiastic. Or a "stupid blundering stage queen" as Virgil had put it the first time he encountered the boy. 

At least that's the way Patton saw it.

"You were staring at him." Patton replied, as they started to walk towards homeroom.

"You stare at Logan every day." The shorter boy pointed out, grinning as the polo-clad boy's face went up in flames.

"That's different and you know it." Patton replied. "Why? Is your heart starting to yearn for dear old drama jock Roman Percival?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Virgil buried his head in his notebook, groaning into the skull patterned cover.

Patton smiled, linking his arm with the shorter boy, in attempt not to lose him, leading through the swarm of students. His bright blue polo, a pleasant contrast to the deep purple patches on Virgil's jacket. The small bouts of banter he was able to have with his friend were what brightened his day. They made him forget about the past and helped him live in the present. Instead of yearning for the good times back, he tried to make the time he spent with his friends good. Virgil understood. He appreciated that.

"Speaking of yearning hearts, your dork boy is heading our way." Virgil spoke as they stood in line for homeroom, he was staring straight at the ground, peering up through his bangs ever so slightly. 

From what Patton knew, the tie clad boy was in class A-7, the honors class above the two, though he was still in their year group for Phys. Ed. He was a genius, at least that was the talk of the school, though he didn't seem to notice the rumors. Either that or he was good at being humble.

"For a start he isn't _mine_ , and for a finish he's not a dor-"

"Whom?" The smooth, melodic, almost robotic tone of Logan Schmitt ran its way through Pattons mind and he blushed frantically, his ears burning.

"A friend from middle school. We were talking about how dorky he was." The tiny white lie escaped his lips faster than he could prevent it, and he felt a twinge of guilt pang in his gut.

Virgil looked petrified. Patton knew he was uneasy around those he didn't know well. And Logan was barely a friend to _Patton_. And that boy was practically friends with everybody. 

"Ah, understandable. I'm sure whoever you were speaking of was surely that. I came to return the pencil you loaned me yesterday, Virgil." He pushed his glasses up slightly, handing the pristinely sharpened black pencil over to the shorter boy. Who gave a nod of thanks, not daring to speak for fear of laughing, shoving it into his hoodie pocket and continuing to stare at his shoes, which were proving an interesting sight.

"Apologies for the disturbance, my friends. I'll be going to find Roman now." He gave them a nod and a tight smile. Patton grinned at him in response and off he went.

He called them his _friends_.

"You wanna take the pencil, add it to your shrine? It might have a couple skin cells on it." They walked into their homeroom class, just barely lit by the small streams of light shining through the curtains. This was possibly the one class Virgil was comfortable in. He was lucky to have it for history as well. Surrounded by darkness and beside his best friend. He was glad Miss Quinn was as laid back as she was.

Patton cringed at the thought, he may be slightly overbearing but that amount of obsession seemed sickeningly invasive. "I don't have a shrine, you dark clothed nerd." The polo-clad boy replied, nudging the shorter boy slightly. 

"I'm so hurt." Virgil replied with a hand on his chest and a smirk on his lips. Patton rolled his eyes, placing a smile on his face once again.

"Well, he seemed to be very interested in finding _your_ Prince Charming." Patton smirked back and Virgil's blush was so vibrant it glinted through the pale foundation he was wearing.

Patton had told him countless times that his skin was fine, but the shorter boy insisted that was just a ploy to get him to show off his freckles, which _unsurprisingly_ he hated and Patton adored. 

"Firstly, he isn't mine, secondly, there is nothing charming about him!" He protested.

"I'm getting an odd sense of deja vu."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"... I love you too."

"We just made slam poetry."

"Patton!"


	2. Table for Four

Patton was lucky to have Virgil in majority of his classes, unfortunately they did differ in a few places, he'd picked Hospitality and Drama, whereas Virgil had picked history and further maths. But he refused to let his own subjects influence the emo (" _Virgil you don't want to do anything with drama, you have stage fright, and you_ hate _talking to people, that's all hospitality is!_ ") so he had to brave those two classes alone. 

It put Patton's mind at ease that the teachers for those subjects liked Virgil, and were generally considerate when it came to him. Had he picked Geography however, Patton doubted the shorter boy would have made it through first term without a breakdown. It was unfortunate that the teacher was such a... Dick. Yeah as much as Patton disliked the word, it was the nicest one he had. 

it upset him because he knew how much Virgil loved learning about the world. 

Flicking his pencil so it rolled along the desk, Patton sat in drama, bored, their teacher, yet again, had not shown up. So the rest of the class had decided it was a free period, and people sat in their groups of friends on the desks. Patton however, was only really close with Virgil, so nobody really felt the need to include him, leaving him with his own thoughts. 

But before that could become a bad thing, two hands were placed in front of him, on his desk. he glanced up to see none other than Roman Percival. 

"Greetings." He gave Patton a goofy smile. "Patton, right?" 

The polo wearing teen nodded, smiling back. "Yeah, Roman, right?" He parroted back. 

"That would indeed be me. I wanted to ask if you and your friend, Vincent was it?"

"Virgil." Patton corrected. 

"Yeah, him. I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me and Lo' at lunch. He isn't too comfortable around most people, but he talks to you sometimes. And having a smart-ass as your only friend isn't good for the health." Roman laughed. Patton liked him, Virgil didn't like him much, but he supposed that the emo didn't really know him yet. 

"I'll ask Virge next period. And you have plenty of friends, I'm the loner in this conversation." The boy pushed up his glasses a little. 

Roman rolled his eyes, smoothing out his hair a little. "The football team don't count. They just like me because I'm 'like them' but I'm _myself_ around Logan, because he'd get sick of me if I wasn't." 

"You shouldn't have to pretend to fit in! I'm sure they'd be fine if you acted yourself." Patton cried, his heart filling with sympathy, that wasn't fair! Why should he have to pretend just for a stupid sport?

 Roman gave him a sincere smile. "You're a good guy, Patton. See you at lunch?" He offered once, as Patton grabbed his books and pens off his desk preparing to head to his next class. 

The polo-shirt wearing teen gave him a soft smile. "I hope so."

Virgil was stood outside the classroom waiting for him when the bell rang. He greeted the shorter boy with a smile, taking one of his earbuds and placing it in his own ear, linking their arms once again. 

"So you and princey having fun?" Virgil spoke softly, a smirk on his face. 

"Why? You jealous?" Patton quipped back, as they walked down to the art block. "He was asking if we wanted to join them at lunch."

A look of dread came over the emo boy's face, and he turned to face his friend. "W-What'd you say?" He asked, squeezing the other boy's arm. 

"That I'd ask you, dummy. Don't stress yourself out kiddo." He ruffled Virgil's hair with his free hand, the latter scowling as he did so, but his expression softening as he relaxed slightly, and they took their usual seats in the art room. The teacher, Mrs Flynn, had nipped out to make a coffee, so they had the first ten minutes to chat. 

"I'm like a month younger than you. Shuddup."

"Four actually." Virgil let out a huff of air. " I think you and Roman are both Gemini's, who knew you two would be twinning?" Patton replied with a giggle and the shorter boy groaned.

He rest his head on the table. "You are incorrigible." His muffled voice came out with his face smushed against the desk, as Patton played with his hair, half-tempted to braid it now it was getting shaggy.

"And you are in-horrible" The glasses wearing boy smiled, and he could practically feel Virgil rolling his eyes. 

"We already know you're the cute on in this friendship, stop trying to reprove it." 

"So, about lunch? Do you wanna sit with them or not?"

"If Roman is an asshole, I'm out of there immediately." He smiled as Patton's face lit up with excitement. He almost felt bad that he always held him back. But the optimistic teen always reassured him that he was perfectly happy where they were. 

"Gotcha" 

 

* * * * * 

 

The cafeteria wasn't too vast. The school wasn't the biggest in the district by any means but it was still a little overwhelming being shoved into the canteen all at once. So Patton repeated the breathing mantra to his friend as they walked through the hall. 

He caught sight of Roman waving them over and smiled, still repeating the words to calm his friend down until they were in the clear. 

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you two were actually going to sit here." He laughed and Patton noticed a slight blush on his face. 

Logan was sat at the table too, nose buried in a novel, but he glanced up when conversation picked up, looking slightly confused. "Salutations? Roman, what are they doing here?" 

Immediately Patton's stomach dropped, and he noticed Virgil ball up his hoodie sleeves in his fists. This could go one of two ways now. Very good or very bad. And he was not sure how Virgil would handle the latter.

"They're having lunch with us." Roman replied simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, when he himself said, Logan was complicated. 

"Ah, that would be the logical answer to that question. I apologise." He turned from Roman to face Patton and Virgil, a smile now present on his face. "How are you both?"

"Fine I guess." Virgil offered a weak smile allowing his shoulders to relax. 

Patton couldn't help but grin, he adored the formal awkwardness that Logan had, it was so cute. "I'm good. You?" 

"Satisfactory. Roman, how are you?" The tie wearing boy asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"S-So, Logan, you and Roman are an unlikely p-pair, how did you guys end up friends?" Virgil asked, making a valid attempt to be amiable. 

"He isn't the most athletic guy, and all the Football jerks left him in their dust for track, so I jogged with him to keep him company." Roman answered, giving a pleasant smile to the emo, who looked taken aback. "And ended up his companion in more subjects than P.E."

Logan rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. "Roman, you will find that Virgil asked me, not you. But I can confirm that he is telling the truth."

Roman rolled his eyes, with a smile. "The emo nightmare just wanted an answer. Anyway, you and Patton are just as odd, how'd that happen?" 

"Well, sir-sing-a-lot, we've been friends since middle school. We were the only two who actually tried in art class, so we got put together often." Virgil retorted and Patton was surprised at the lack of stutter in his voice as he spoke. Through the slightly annoyed tone Patton could hear the laugh in his voice. He let out a small breath of relief that his friend was enjoying himself. He was slightly nervous at first, because whilst he was comfortable with Roman, he was comfortable with most people. Virgil was almost the complete opposite, but he seemed to be handling himself pretty well all things considered. 

"You enjoy art Virgil?" Logan asked, now closing his book, deciding he wanted to participate properly in conversation. He pushed up his glasses slightly, turning to face him. 

The emo smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm not the greatest, but it's fun." He shrugged.

Patton scoffed, nudging him with his elbow. "He's an A* student, just too modest for his own good." 

"Curious... But you're one of the most academic in further maths." 

"Mr. Chemical Romance has a brain? I thought you were just filled with worry?"

"Roman, I do believe that's a tad insulting."

"In that case you must be filled with hot air, and a few drips of narcissism." 

Roman made a face at him, so Virgil retorted. 

"Kids, kids! What have I told you about fighting? We're three years from adultery and this is how you're behaving?" Patton intervened their bickering, and the other three stared at him in shock, leaving him confused. 

Roman was the first to break and then the other two began to laugh. Well, Virgil's was more of a contained giggle, Roman's was hearty and loud, and Logan's was practically silent, but the smile was present on his face. 

"What's so funny?" He asked, pushing up his glasses indignantly.

"Firstly, Roman is the eldest here. Secondly that is not the correct use of that word." Logan explained, trying his best to keep a dignified expression.

Patton's face went red. "Sorry, uhm... We're three years  _away from_ adultery?" He tried again, but to no avail Roman and Logan still managed to find a mistake, his sentence was for some reason, humorous to them

"Can we just not talk about adultery?" Virgil asked, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

Logan glanced at the wristwatch he wore, frowning almost. "I doubt we'll have any more time to, even if that was a desirable task. I rather enjoyed this. If you both wouldn't mind, could we continue this arrangement?" He glanced at Patton and the polo clad boy could've sworn his cheeks were glowing slightly. 

"I see no issue in that, Virge?"

"As long and Princey keeps his ego deflated, then yeah." 

" _Thank you Roman, this was such a good idea that you came up with!_ Can't a guy get a little gratitude!?" Roman protested, pushing his chair under the table as the quartet stood up. 

Patton smiled. "It was a good idea, thank you for inviting us."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Virgil muttered, staring at the floor. 

"Good afternoon, Patton, Virgil. Roman and I have geography next, so we'll see you tomorrow." Logan bid them farewell as the bell rang, and the two pairs made their separate way's down the corridors. 

"You're lucky he won't notice you eye-loving him." 

"I was not!"

"Virgil, denial isn't _just_ in Egypt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the American school system, so for my sake, its gonna be a mash up of the irish schooling system and what I know of the American system.
> 
> They're all turning fifteen, except for Roman who's birthday is in the summer, and in their first year of GCSE's (General Certificate of Secondary Education), it's a non-uniform school and Roman plays American Football. (even though that sport uses an egg and your hands. but whatever)


	3. The Absence of Comfort

Patton didn't come to school the next day. 

Patton never missed school. 

Patton wasn't answering his texts either.

Patton always responded.

Virgil was standing at his locker at five minutes to nine, phone in hand, biting his lip. His locker was right next to Patton's which was a fortunate coincidence. It was not such a fortunate coincidence that this was Patton's first day off school since freshman year and he wasn't responding. 

The emo could've collapsed there and then, and broke down into tears. He wouldn't lie for a second and say he wasn't scared. With all the possible outcomes running through his mind he wasn't sure he was even breathing at this point. 

His locker was considerably gloomier than Patton's, his books stacked in a comforting order and a simple picture at the back. 

But right now none of that was helping. He'd sent possibly upwards of five texts to his best friend and was terrified at the thought that now he might just be annoying the taller boy. What if he just wanted a day of peace from him? But truly he'd never been the type to skive off. 

it'd rained on the way to school, so he shoved his damp hoodie in his locker, trying to keep it away from his books, before grabbing the solid colour one his best friend gave him for his birthday last year. It was a shocking electric blue, and it was slightly too big. 

The optimal length for stress relief, he reminded himself as he clenched the dry fabric in his fists. 

"Virgil? You look worried, is something wrong?" He jumped slightly at the sudden voice and noticed Logan standing at his side, looking at him. 

"Oh, uh, no I'm fine." He was not about to bother somebody else with his stupid worries, besides he doubted sincerely that Logan would understand what he's going through, and pass it off as an overreaction. This was not an over reaction, it was an abnormality in schedule and he had every right to be concerned. If he had the choice he would've bolted from the building the moment he noticed Patton's absence, but the dread of his future seemed more daunting than a day without his friend. 

"If you say so." The glasses clad boy replied, looking slightly skeptical. "We have further maths after lunch correct?" 

Virgil forced a small smile. "Y-yeah, I heard some of the mathlete's team saying we might have cover for it."

"They are not the wisest, despite their classification." He smirked slightly and the emo had to hold back a small giggle. "Will you be joining us at lunch?"

Virgil paused. It would be better than being alone with his own mind. "Sure." 

"Alright, I'll see you then." He gave the emo a small smile, just as the bell rang, before heading to his own form class.

Virgil hated walking through the corridors. People pushed and pulled and shoved and kicked. Like a mosh pit at a metal concert. The school wasn't the biggest. But the corridors were certainly smaller than the student body.

So he found himself, shoved up against a wall, unable to breathe or move. A black sea, cold, and suffocating him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his brain told him this was the end, and tried to rationalize, but he just couldn't do it. He was a pool of perpetual pessimism. 

He was paralysed in that moment, and he could feel the panic start to rise in his throat because the moment he tried to search for Patton he remembered that he wouldn't be able to find him no matter how hard he tried.

Now it wasn't just panic rising in his throat and he bolted to the toilets, managing to duck and twist through the crowds. He ignored the odd glances and stares of confusion. Their judgement for this would be better than the judgement for spewing his guts in the hallway. He'd be the talk of the school at that point and he couldn't bare the thought of that. People knew him as the happy kid's best friend and he was perfectly content to keep that the same.

He burst into the toilets, and collapsed in the toilet cubicle, retching into the porcelain bowl. The acid stung his throat and the vile taste clouded his mouth. Tears were slipping down his cheeks at this point, so he leant his back against the wall of the cubicle, hunching his knees to his chest. He was shaking. 

"Christ, you are pathetic." He whispered into his knees as he buries his head in them, trying with all his might to steady his breathing. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember the technique his best friend always used, and he cursed his memory under uneven breaths. 

Would he have to spend the whole day here? He could hardly go back to class, his mouth tasting of vomit, his legs practically nonexistent at this point. He wasn't sure if he  _could_ stand, he was shaking that much. It was an understatement to say he was scared, and he couldn't even reach for his phone, he'd left it in his locker. 

He just wanted to disappear. 

"Charlie-frown, you in here?" Roman's voice echoed through the bathroom and Virgil cringed, he was the last person that the emo wanted to see. The jock didn't have much respect for him as is, if he saw him in this state... Well, Virgil didn't want to think of the bullying. 

"Virgil, Logan saw you running, don't try and act like you aren't here." His tone was softer this time, and a soft knock sounded on the cubicle door that the emo was cowering behind. "I will climb over this door if you don't open it." The tone wasn't malicious, it sounded like something Patton would've said.

Shakily, he pushed himself up, attempting to steady himself against the wall before unlocking the door. He knew he looked like a mess, he didn't need to see himself to know. His eyeshadow would've mixed with the tears and streamed down his face. Judging by the stains on his trembling hands, he'd smudged it further when trying to wipe the streams off his face. 

There stood the Prince charming in all his glory. But the smug smirk of victory Virgil expected, was nowhere to be seen, and instead his eyes were filled with concern. 

"Can you speak?" He asked, and Virgil simply dropped his gaze to the floor. He flinched as a hand made contact with his face, but gentler than it ever had before, Roman was tilting his head up to face him. "Logan told me in situations of stress, contact helps. Is this overwhelming?" 

He was being serious. That was a change. 

Virgil almost wanted to laugh that the jock believed that this may be overwhelming. When Patton practically smothered him like an overbearing parent. 

He couldn't bring himself to speak in response so he leant his head into the warmth of Roman's hand, still avoiding eye contact. It surprised him when the prince pulled him closer, situating his arms around his own shaking figure. It took a moment to adjust but then the emo found himself sobbing into Roman's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, clutching the fabric of the other boys jacket in his fists. 

The other boy held him close, rubbing his back slightly, another calming technique Logan had talked about. "Just breathe sunshine. You're safe."

"I-I thought you h-hated me." Virgil managed to choke out quietly, but the utterance of such a phrase forced more broken sobs from his lips. 

"Easy, Virge." Roman spoke, still trying to soothe the emo. "I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?" He asked. 

Virgil dropped his hands, and the jock took a step back, trying to keep himself somewhere the other boy would be comfortable with.

"You've talked to me, th-three times. And I was an asshole for all of them." 

"And wasn't I a jerk in return? We're even." It was odd for him to see Virgil in such a state, usually the boy was full of sarcasm and salt. "Why did you tell Logan you were fine?"

"I-I was."

"Clearly. Does this have anything do to with the fact that Patton isn't in?"

"Maybe. But it's not just that. Everybody is supposed to be able to deal with small mishaps like missing the bus, or getting soaked on the way to school. But they build up. And then it doesn't even need to be a big thing for you to snap. If it's an unsolvable maths equation... Or getting suffocated in a crowd."  The words were pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he hated himself for wasting the other boy's time, he should have just told him to go away. 

But it felt better to talk to him than it did to say nothing. Tp have the pressure build and build and build up in his chest until he exploded and lost everything. Like a bottle of soda. 

"Hey Virgil?" Roman's voice was soft, caring, quieter than Virgil had ever heard it before. He was usually this loud boisterous character but this was something different. 

The emo looked up a little just enough to face the other. 

"I'm not an expert. But I think you'll be okay. Just as long as you know you can be." He placed a hand Virgil's shoulder, giving him squeeze of comfort before turning to go. 

"And Virgil?"

"Hm?"

"You're welcome."

And he knew he would never admit it to anybody, but once the prince was out of sight, Virgil smiled, just a little. 

His chest felt lighter. He could breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan - September 21st, Virgo  
> Patton - March 20th, Pisces   
> Roman - August 2nd, Leo  
> Virgil - June 19th, Gemini
> 
> I decided these dates based on stereotypical traits of the zodiacs and their corrospondance with the sides.   
> I don't believe in zodiacs but I think their typical traits add a small bit of humourus detail.


	4. Ditching Sleep (and also Science)

"Where were you yesterday!?" 

It wasn't often Virgil hugged him on his own accord, but there Patton stood, the shorter boy practically squeezing the air out of him. He took in a breath before replacing his shock with a smile and replying. 

"I got sick, I was asleep most of the day and that's why I didn't answer any of your texts, I'm so sorry Virge." The apology came rushing out of his mouth, before he grabbed a book from his locker. He didn't see the confused look on the emo's face. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"You missed the argument between Princey and Logan about why Bugle's are a dangerous snack and shouldn't be consumed. That was stressful." Virgil's tone was laced with sarcasm. He left out the detail of his panic attack knowing that it would only make Patton feel worse. "Speaking of them, they're walking over, compose yourself."

"Greetings Brad-pitiful, Patton. Good to see you back, padre, Doctor Gloom over there was like a lost puppy without you." Roman spoke, and Virgil rolled his eyes, practically in sync with Logan. 

The tie clad boy pushed up his glasses, glancing to Patton. "I can assure you we looked after him. Roman offered words of comfort and I gave him the helpful reminder that over half of five to seventeen year olds miss up to five days of school a year." He gave a small smile to the polo wearing teen who grinned at him. 

His lack of reply was an odd occurrence but they all looked past that.

"I-'m right here guys." Virgil interjected. "What d-does everybody have first period?" 

"History."

"Hospitality."

"Phys. Ed." 

"Cool, I-I'm with Logan then." The emo smirked at Patton who nudged him in the ribs slightly, much to the others' confusion.  

Logan nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Satisfactory. Miss Quinn doesn't have arranged seating. So as we have made this newfound friendship would you like to sit with me?" 

"Sure." 

The bell let out it's usual shrill ringing, and Virgil let out a breath of relief when Patton linked their arms. He hadn't been his usual talkative self but Virgil supposed that the first five minutes of the school day weren't anything to go on. He decided to wait it out before mentioning it to the other.

Silence was nice. He'd been telling Patton that for as long as they'd been friends, maybe now he'd just started to listen?

Or what if it had had a negative impact on the other, maybe he thought that Virgil didn't like listening to him, but that wasn't true! His constant rambling is what kept Virgil sane most of the time.

"Earth to emo?" Patton called, waving his hand in front of Virgil's face. "You good kiddo?" 

"I'm fine  _Dad_. Are you okay?" Virgil replied, snapping his head up to look at the taller boy. 

Patton laughed. "Of course! When am I not?" 

That was slightly suspicious. But Virgil ignored it, and tuned back in to listening to Patton ramble about the _cutest_ dog he saw on Pinterest, maybe he was overthinking it, that attack in the bathrooms wasn't the only one he had yesterday, he was probably just loopy from the lack of sleep anxiety brought. 

His eyes stung as he kept them open, the involuntary all-nighter was going to have some nasty effects. Considering that was the second in a row. 

The bell rang shocking Virgil from his thoughts, and Patton hugged him goodbye as if he was going out to sea, before dashing to his next class. Virgil took in a breath as he waited for the rest of his class to arrive, he was surprised Logan even came to class anymore, he seemed to know more than the damn textbook. Maybe if he taught the class instead of Miss Quinn, Patton would've taken it, he would probably learn just as well anyway. But nevertheless the emo had to admit he was slightly relieved for the other's company. It was comforting. 

"Virgil?" There came that robotic tone, and he placed a smile on his face before facing his friend. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the place Patton sat for registration and Virgil shook his head, pulling out the chair. He'd have to tell Patton about that, and make fun of him for whatever reaction he gave in return. 

"Are you feeling any better from yesterday? My apologies for not noticing your distress, Roman says I'm an oblivious robot." He gave a soft chuckle.

Virgil almost felt guilty, because he sort of agreed with that statement. Truthfully he didn't understand what Patton saw in him, other than relative beauty, his intelligence doesn't really add much when it makes him almost computer like. _Siri_ had more human like tendencies. But who is best friend likes, he decided, is not up to him.

He shrugged, turning to face the front, whilst their classmates got settled. "I-I shouldn't have lied to you in the f-first place, I'm sorry. And what was your retort?"

"I called him a chicken-hearted-blunderbuss. He didn't appreciate that. And I assure you it's quite alright, you don't know me very well, and you were trying to keep your guard up, it's understandable." Virgil glanced at him in shock, this boy had fucking read him like a book. However the hell he managed to prise open the pages was a mystery. 

"And Roman called you oblivious?" 

Logan laughed pushing up his glasses. "I am judgemental rather than perceiving, I think that is what he meant. But knowledge is a powerful thing, it's not a surprise that  _he_ of all people doesn't understand that." Virgil choked back a laugh, trying to keep a straight face as the lesson began.

Maybe he did get why Patton liked Logan after all.

*

Virgil was exhausted, being up all night had begun to take it's toll just before lunch, and as he sat with the other three, he was finding it difficult to not face-plant into his sandwich.

Patton was also exhausted, he hadn't come out with a single dad joke all day, nor a bad pun, nobody really knew what was up, but it was certainly something big. His energy seemed to have vanished.

"We all have science next, double award, correct?" Logan asked. 

"Ah my dear human calculator, you won't be getting a response any time soon." Roman replied. The tie-clad boy raised an eyebrow and Roman let out a dramatic sigh. "Look at them! They're practically unconscious at this point! And you call yourself the smart one." 

"I am."

"Clearly."

"I'm still awake." Virgil protested weakly, raising a hand.

Patton let out a tired giggle. "Hey, Still-Awake, I'm dad." 

"I don't think they're going to last through science." The jock spoke, his eyebrows furrowed, as Virgil nearly fell out of his chair. "I suggest we forget science all together, my parents aren't home, and we could all use some rest." 

"Kiddo, skipping out isn't the greatest idea." The polo wearing teen spoke sleepily. 

If the emo's mind was working at more than a mile an hour, he would've objected too but at that point he was two tired to register most of what was happening. 

"Virgil needs to sleep, and it's clear you do too, Patton. One lesson isn't worth compromising your physical health. And I care more about your well-being than your report card. I'm sure your parents would feel the same." Logan replied. 

"Hah! You care about me." 

"Seeing as we have established a platonic relationship I don't see why that is a surprise?"

"We need to get out into the concourse, the janitor leaves the gate to the library open for the seniors." Roman interjected, standing up. "C'mon Marilyn Morose, get up." 

"How you're aware of that, concerns me." Logan replied, offering Patton a hand, which the other boy took, getting up sluggishly. 

The four stumbled out into the concourse, Roman and Virgil headed out first. Logan suggested that the four of them heading out would look suspicious, and in the  _likely_ event that they'd get caught, their absences being connected would be less of a plausible conclusion.

He doubted that it would simply fly under the radar. 

Patton and Logan walked out next, well, Logan walked, Patton dragged his feet half heartedly as Logan put an arm around his waist for support, trying to ensure he didn't fall. 

When they caught up with the other two they met a sight they didn't expect, Virgil on the ground, and Roman panicking like the world had ended. 

"I don't know what happened! He was fine and then he fell and hit the ground before I could catch him and he isn't responding and I don't know what the fuck to do!" He cried and Patton looked up, slightly more alert now, startled by the language.

Logan pressed two fingers to his neck, checking the emo's pulse, it was steady, as was his breathing. "It appears he has fallen asleep. He didn't hit his head did he?"

"I don't think so..." Roman had turned scarlet at this point. 

"He's just sleep deprived kiddo, don't worry about it." Patton offered him a look of comfort, it had happened a few times before, he knew all about Virgil's lack of sleep. "I can help carry him if you nee-"

"I got it." Roman cut him off, lifting the other off the ground, shifting so he was holding him bridal style, it seemed the easiest position. "You just keep yourself up, Pat." 

"Roman is correct, a rare occurrence." He ignored the glare the jock shot at him before they began walking. "You can't always put others before yourself." 

The rest of the walk was silent, they were lucky that Roman didn't live too far from the school, meaning that they made it there in a matter of minutes, with just the sound of their footsteps and the breeze. 

With a great deal of awkward manoeuvring, they managed to get up the stairs to Roman's room, which, to nobody's surprise, was covered in Disney posters and displays of trophies and medals. 

It was relatively big, with a desk beside a curtained window, and a bookshelf taller wider than the four of them side by side. 

The room displayed the exact grandeur expected of Roman. 

It ended up that Logan and Patton sat on the floor, the latter leaning against the tie-clad boy, to a surprising lack of objection. And roman and Virgil resided on the queen sized bed, that the jock knew the emo would've made a crude joke about, had he been conscious. He'd laid Virgil down on his side, as Logan had suggested (even though "He hasn't passed out drunk nerd, he doesn't need the freaking pushover!") with his head in Roman's lap, and the other absentmindedly played with his hair. 

It was an odd situation to say the least. The four of them had only been acquainted for three days, and yet here they were.

It was nice. 

 


	5. Surprising Expectation of Consequence

Patton showed up to his locker at five minutes to nine. A brief moment later, Virgil graced him with his presence. And he let out a breath of relief. 

Yesterday afternoon was hectic, he couldn't remember a lot of it, except some walking and a few moments of panic. He woke up at five in the evening, in roman's house leaning against Logan who was reading a book. Explaining the situation was to the CSW's was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but in the end they didn't care as long as it wasn't a regular occurrence.

"You look better." The shorter boy spoke, grabbing his books from his locker. 

Patton smiled. "I feel better too. I think catching up on sleep did me good. Prince charming carried you back to his yesterday."

"Oh really? I thought I apparated there." Virgil rolled his eyes but offered Patton a smile back anyway. "Speaking of prince charming, he's just arrived." His face tinted pink as he glanced behind the other to see Roman arrive. 

"Charting his every move are we?" The glasses wearing teen replied. "That must be a  _royal_ pain." 

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He replied, ignoring the glare he received from him friend. 

"Well when you two have stopped exchanging vows, we can enter normal conversation." The familiar voice of Logan interjected, and they turned to him, patton with a smile and a wave, and Virgil with a nod in his vague direction. "You are certainly looking more chipper, Patton, glad to see you back in high spirits." The tie-clad boy spoke, giving a small smile to the other.

"What can I say? Beauty rest works wonders." Roman cut into conversation, books in hand. 

Virgil glanced up with a smirk. "Yeah? Maybe you should try it, Sir Prance-a-lot."

"Well, my-chemically-imbalanced-romance, you could at least show respect to the guy who  _pranced_ your ass, a whole ten miles." The jock replied cockily.

" _Please_ , it was a ten minute walk, I'd say it was just under one." Logan pushed up his glasses, and Virgil could've burst out laughing when Roman legitimately pouted. He supposed that it wasn't out of character for the drama queen.

"We all have R.E first." Patton pointed out, trying to change the subject. Even if it was simple bickering, he didn't like his friends to argue.

"I don't understand why its necessary. I'd much rather have an additional GCSE period." Logan muttered, somewhat angrily. 

"You're top in all your classes, Microsoft Nerd. One period a week isn't going to deteriorate your grades." Roman replied, nudging him slightly. 

He jabbed the other back with his elbow, pushing up his glasses. "It'll go for my brain cells then." 

"Why are we talking about religious education like its a disease?" Virgil piped up, and Logan ran a hand over his face. 

"It may as well be. I could understand if it was _Religious_ Education, but its just  _Christian_ education. Forty minutes of this crazed old bat, metaphorically shoving the bible down our throats! She acts like other religions don't even exist! Not to mention she's a prejudiced rattlecap." He folded his arms like a stubborn child just as the bell rang. 

"Somebody needs to teach him some modern insults." Virgil replied as they walked to registration.

Patton rolled his eyes, linking arms with the emo. "I think its cute." 

"No, you think  _he's_ cute, the way he speaks is embarrassing." 

"You were too busy staring at Princey, to notice how cute it is."

Virgil paused for a minute pretending to think it over. "Nope I'm pretty sure I noticed it, and it was bad."

Patton rolled his eyes fondly. "You get much sleep?" He asked. 

"Enough." The hoodie wearing teen replied. He didn't like when Patton asked him about it, even if it was for his own health. It felt a bit overwhelming because he could be honest and worry his friend, or dishonest and feel guilty himself. 

"Good, what'd your parents say?" Patton asked, and Virgil gave him a look laced with so much sarcasm it hit him like a truck. "Right, Lloyd away for work again?" 

Virgil nodded as the bell rang, standing up. "Where else would he be?" A soft sigh left his lips, as they headed to class. "It's probably for the best, least I don't have to listen to his music." He cracked a smile, nudging Patton his the side. 

Logan and Roman were sitting at a table, opposite each other rather than beside, so Patton and Virgil did the same. The emo sat beside roman, and the polo clad boy beside Logan.

"I thought in order to reduce monotony a slight change of seating would be useful, however if either of you dislike this arrangement we can always revert back." Logan noted, glancing at both Virgil and Patton.

"I'm cool with it." Virgil spoke quietly, offering a nod and a small smile

Patton smiled, taking out his notes like the rest of the class. "All good here."

"Oh thank _god_ , he's been stressing about it all morning." Roman groaned dramatically. 

"Mr Percival, I'd thank you to watch your language, the lord does not have time for your petty phrases." The teacher snapped, her arms folded, staring at him poignantly. 

He rolled his eyes, and nodded, leaning back in his chair. As the teacher prepared to begin the lesson. 

A knock at the door sounded, and all the heads in the room turned to see the secretary.

"Can I have, Logan, Patton, Roman and.. Virgil? Principle Sanders wants to speak with them." 

 

*

 

They sat, in front of the principals desk, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. 

Principal sanders was fairly new. He, like the four other boys, donned brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a simple over-shirt with a t-shirt beneath and khaki trousers. He looked fairly young, and his face was kind. 

The boys in front of him looked like a strange concoction of various youth sub-cultures. Dark contrasting with light, serious contrasting with silly. It was a sight to behold, and above all it was extremely interesting to the authority figure. He was sifting through their files, their information, their strengths and weaknesses, he liked to get a grasp on people before he made a first impression. 

He managed to glance at them through his fringe trying to take in body language and behaviour, all the while reading. 

Virgil was close to an anxiety attack, Roman was indignant to the fact that they were in trouble, Patton was worried about Virgil's health more than anything, and Logan wasn't phased in the slightest. 

"Now," The principal said, glancing up from the files he'd just finished flicking through. "I'm sure you understand why I've called you here. Surely four, sensitive, creative, intelligent, obedient young men like yourselves, couldn't possibly think you'd get away with it?"

"Not in the slightest, sir." Logan replied, not a trace of joking in his voice. 

"Then why did you do it?" The older man asked the boys. 

Before a clouded mess of jumbled responses could arise, Logan raised a hand, silencing the other three. "Gentlemen, I suggest we go in order of seating, I shall begin. I was completely aware of the consequence, but there was no loss for me sir, with all due respect. I'm ahead in every class." He spoke fluidly, without a pause, and the principal seemed astonished by his choice of vocabulary. 

He'd been aware that this boy was some sort of genius but he'd never spoken to him before.

Patton was next to speak. "I knew it was wrong and I knew we'd get in trouble. But I wasn't in a state to care, besides I would have fallen asleep in class anyway, so going in the first place would have been pointless. And Virgil wasn't okay either! He needed it just as much as me." 

Roman went next. "He could barely keep his eyes open. And Killjoy over here was in no state to be in school either, so I had to get them out of there before things went south."

"Yeah, what he said." Virgil spoke quietly.

Logan nodded. "I can attest sir, anxiety had him in an unfit state for school, it was in our best interest for him to leave." 

Principal Sanders sighed. "I have informed your parents of the whole ordeal. Though surprisingly, most of them already knew. However, Virgil I couldn't seem to get a hold of your father?"

"He's away on business." The emo muttered, playing with his hands.

"Whilst your answers are coherent, what you boys have done is still against school rules. So you will all be given a weeks detention. Im not really supposed to say this, y'know as the principal, but its impressive you guys weren't caught right away." He laughed a little, before stacking their files to the side of his desk. "You can all go back to class, sorry for keeping you so long. Oh, Virgil if you could wait behind please?"

The three off them left the room, Roman pat virgil on the back as he left, and the other simply stared at the floor. 

"So, Virgil. Anxiety huh?" The older man spoke, clasping his hands together on his desk as he studied the boy in front of him.

Virgil scratched his neck, clutching the fabric of his hoodie in his fists, as he tried to steady his breathing. He hated being alone with teachers, it stressed him out. "What of it? I tried to get help for it before, but nobody here cared."

"That was before I was principal. I have anxiety too, its awful. I've been looking into a therapist for students. But my door is always open." The principal smiled. "You can get back to class now." 

"Thanks sir."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety - Virgil Allistar  
> Creativity - Roman Percival  
> Logic - Logan Schmitt  
> Morality - Patton Clark 
> 
> Thomas - Thomas Sanders (Principal Sanders)


End file.
